All Your Motherfking Fault
by That Was A Helluva Thing
Summary: Really, Kendall thinks it's just as much Logan's fault as his that they're in this mess. But he also doesn't blame his boyfriend for being beyond angry that they're at the police station, at three in the morning, wearing only their boxers. warning: slash, sex


**Just a mindless one-shot. First time writing smut, so sorry if it sucks or whatever…. :/**

"This is all your motherfucking fault," Logan furiously hissed at Kendall. His face was currently so red he actually looked like he might explode. It was an expression that Gustavo was very familiar with, but it was the first time Kendall had ever seen Logan this angry.

They were currently sitting on two plastic chairs in a police station, at around three o'clock in the morning, both wearing only their boxers and with their hands handcuffed behind their backs.

Kendall didn't answer Logan's accusation, mainly because he felt no need to. Truthfully, he knew that a large part of the blame lay on him, for being so stupid and easy to rile up, but he also knew it was at least partially his boyfriend's fault that they were here now. It was hard to believe that only five hours before they had been blissfully happy. Honestly, Kendall found the whole situation sort of funny in hindsight, and he knew that Logan eventually would too, but he also didn't blame him for being royally pissed off at the moment.

So much for the perfect evening.

_Five and a Half Hours Before- 9:43, Hollywood, Los Angeles, California_

"Kendall, I know this is going to make me sound like a girl, but this has really been the perfect evening."

Kendall smiled at Logan's words. He agreed wholeheartedly- it absolutely had. They had gone for a long, relaxing walk on the beach, had a lovely dinner at the most adorable little restaurant during sunset, and followed it up with some ice cream from a little stand. It was the sort of cheesy date that only happened in movies, but that was just Kendall's style, and even though Logan insisted it wasn't his thing, he went along with it anyway, and Kendall now had proof that his boyfriend had enjoyed it.

"It's nice to be able to get out on our own every once in a while," Kendall said softly, reaching out to take Logan's hand. Logan smiled crookedly as he laced his fingers through Kendall's. It was a change (but a good one) to be able to show their affection publicly.

"We really have to find more ways to go on dates."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. I thought you were the man with the plan?" Logan teased. Kendall laughed, and it was like music to Logan's ears.

The reason that their dates were so rare was because nobody actually knew that they were dating. Actually, strike that- four people knew. But those people had only found out recently, and they had in fact been together for three months- it was their anniversary, the reason for this outing.

The four people that knew they were together were Mrs. Knight (they felt obligated to tell her when she walked in on them making out on their one month-versary), Logan's parents (they decided it wasn't really fair to tell Kendall's mother and not Logan's), and a 52-year-old waitress named Janice, who worked at the diner where they had first kissed and now frequented.

Although they felt guilty about hiding their relationship from their friends, Kendall and Logan weren't ready to come out yet. Neither of them were exactly _gay- _after all, Kendall had really liked Jo (though he wasn't sure it was love), and Logan had had feelings for Camille, weird as they were. But two guys being a couple was obviously not a straight thing, and they worried about the effect it might have on the band's success. Plus, Logan had only recently ended things with Camille when they got together, and although he was completely over her, they didn't want to go around stepping on anyone's toes.

The pair knew that Carlos, James, and Katie, and most likely all of their other Palm Woods friends would accept them, but there were also some major douchebags out there, and neither were sure that they wanted to expose themselves to that kind of hate yet. In fact, they had made a deal- they would come out, at least to their friends, when they had both turned eighteen- Logan's birthday was only two months away, Kendall's four. They figured that was plenty of time to mentally prepare themselves, and after that, well… Gustavo would help them deal with that. He was surprisingly very homosexual-supportive. Apparently he dealt with this kind of thing in boy bands a lot, at least according to Kelly.

But hiding your love for someone had really taken a toll on both the boys, and they had been immensely relieved when Mrs. Knight and Katie had driven to an audition overnight, and James was spending the night at Lucy's and Carlos at Jennifer's. Logan had been all for staying in all night with pizza and relieving some sexual frustration, but Kendall had other ideas, and now here they were.

Logan felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and when he looked at the text he groaned.

"What is it, babe?"

"It's Carlos. Jennifer kicked him out and he went back to the apartment. Now he wants to know where we are." Logan began typing back. "I'll tell him we're at the movies."

Kendall let out a groan of his own.

"I told you we should've stayed inside," Logan said, not looking up.

"Yeah, but then he would've just walked in on us fucking, and that would have been harder to explain than going to the movies."

"True." Logan still sighed sadly, and Kendall felt his pain. It wasn't like they didn't have sex in the apartment- in fact, they did all the time. More than was probably healthy if they wanted to be able to dance the next day (ah, the advantages of sharing a room). But they always had to be extra quiet about it, and do it late at night when everyone was asleep- after all, they didn't want Mrs. Knight to walk in on them once again, or anybody else for that matter. It would have been nice to just be able to let go, be loud and do whatever they wanted, wherever they wanted without fear of interruption.

"Shall we go home, then?" Logan's voice shook Kendall out of his thoughts.

"I guess..."

"But…" Logan prompted him to go on.

"Well…" Kendall played with Logan's fingers in between his own. "I don't really want to. I just wanna hang out with you, and if we go back Carlos will be interrupting and we can't hold hands."

Logan chuckled. "You're so adorable."

"So can we wait?"

Logan sighed. "I _suppose_. We should probably just go to a movie for real, then."

"Fine by me. What's playing?"

"I have no clue."

They got in the car and drove to the nearest movie theater. As it turned out, all the movies there they had either already seen, or they just looked suck-ish, so they picked the least sucky looking one and walked into the theater just as the opening credits were starting.

It turned out to be some lame romantic comedy, the kind that bored Kendall to death and made Logan laugh at their ridiculousness loud enough to be yelled at, so neither was really having that great of a time. The only upside was that nobody recognized them, and they could hold hands and share popcorn in the dark.

Kendall had purposely chosen seats near the back, and after a good hour passed he decided to put his plan into action and he started kissing Logan's neck.

"Babe, what are you doing?" whispered Logan, leaning away slightly.

"Nothing," Kendall answered, pulling Logan back by putting his arm around him. He ran a hand up Logan's upper thigh, just barely brushing his crotch. Logan shuddered and Kendall smirked, continuing to kiss Logan's neck and gently rub him through his jeans.

"Fuck," muttered Logan. "Kendall, we're in a public place."

"So?" Kendall nibbled at his ear.

Logan groaned in defeat. "Are you even paying attention to the movie at all?"

"Nope. Don't tell me you are?"

"Not really," Logan admitted. As Kendall continued to paw at his growing erection, Logan's breath hitched, and he hissed, "_Fine._ You win. Let's get out of here."

"Yay!" Kendall whisper cheered and he got up quickly, towing Logan along with him. They went through the back exit so not to be spotted, and as soon as they were outside he slammed Logan against the metal door, kissing him fiercely.

"And I thought I was a horny mess," Logan muttered, stumbling as he led the way to the car.

Kendall grabbed the keys from Logan before he could blink and threw open the driver's door, flopping in. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he demanded while Logan just stared at him. "Get in."

As soon as Logan was in the car, Kendall was driving it, to where, he didn't know. Deciding to get revenge, Logan slid over and started to kiss up and down Kendall's neck, stopping at his pulse point and biting down, soft enough to not leave a mark (one that lasted long, anyway) but hard enough to make Kendall groan. With one hand, Logan reached forward and unzipped Kendall's fly, slipping his hand down Kendall's pants.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Logan," Kendall gritted his teeth as his foot went down further on the accelerator. Spotting an empty parking lot with a few dark corners, he blindly turned into it and drove to the furthest spot, slamming on the breaks and putting it in park in one move.

"Get in the back," he panted, already kicking off his shoes and socks.

"Mmm, you first," Logan responded, not taking his eyes of Kendall's body while simultaneously undressing himself.

"Do I have to make you?" Kendall growled, sliding out of his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. Logan shuddered at Kendall's tone of voice. He slid into the backseat wordlessly, also in his underwear.

In an instant, Logan was on his back and Kendall was on top of him, their erections pushing up against one another through their boxers. Their tongues swirled together in an exotic dance, battling for control, but Kendall was feeling especially dominant tonight and Logan had topped last time anyway, so he let Kendall win.

While Kendall sucked on his chest, no doubt leaving yet another hickey Logan would have to hide, Logan furiously bucked up against Kendall, desperate for some friction. "Hold on a sec, baby," Kendall soothed, needing this as bad as Logan did. Sitting up, but still straddling Logan, he reached into the front seat for the glove box, and rummaged around until he found what he was looking for- condoms. He fumbled with the box before one fell into his palm, and he desperately ripped it open as he went straight back to kissing Logan's torso.

"Hurry, Kendall," Logan gasped. Kendall would normally find Logan's begging both very entertaining and a major turn-on, but at the moment, he _needed _Logan, needed to hear his screams, needed to let loose. He tugged Logan's boxers down with one hand and stuck two fingers out with the other, giving them to Logan for him to suck on. Once he deemed them wet enough, he trailed down and instantly poked one into Logan's hole.

Logan didn't mind at all that Kendall wasn't taking his time- in fact, he really wished that Kendall would hurry the fuck up because he really needed this. While Kendall scissored inside of him, he groaned, frustrated, and practically screamed, "Dammit, just get inside of me, Kendall!"

"Sure- thing- baby," Kendall gasped out, pulling his fingers out. He slid on the condom, which was thankfully lubricated, and with one swift motion was entirely sheathed inside Logan. They both groaned in pleasure, and after a few moments, Logan nodded, telling Kendall to move.

Kendall didn't go slow or easy, and Logan didn't care, moving along with him. He cried out, louder than he ever had, when Kendall hit his prostate. "Right there, Jesus, right there!" Kendall took the hint and went even harder, and in no time they were both screaming each other's name, mixed in with curses and guttural moans. Neither held back, and after what seemed like hours (but still wasn't enough), Logan was coming, his vision blurring while he shouted out Kendall's name. Seeing Logan let go and feeling his walls clench around him pushed Kendall over the edge, and he came with a scream as well.

Exhausted, Kendall collapsed on top of Logan, breathing harshly before he gathered enough strength to pull out. He rolled off the condom and tossed it in the little garbage bag in the front.

Logan laughed, a little breathlessly, while pulling his boxers on. "Wow."

"Yeah," Kendall chuckled, "you can say that again." He followed Logan's example, then lay back down next to him.

"I guess we had some pretty pent-up lust, huh?" Logan stroked Kendall's hair absentmindedly. The windows were all entirely steamed up, and they were both drenched in sweat.

Before Kendall had the chance to respond, they heard a tapping on the glass. Looking up, Logan saw the figure of a man in a dark uniform with a flashlight. Behind him was a pulled-over patrol car. "Shit."

"The cops?"

"Yeah. Fuck. Your mom will not be happy."

Logan rolled down the window slightly, looking up at the frowning cop. "Uh… hello, Officer?"

"Hey, kid." The man, who looked to be only in his mid-twenties or so, shined his flashlight in Logan's eyes. "Mind tellin' me what you're doing back there?"

"Um…nothing?" Logan squeaked. He had been arrested before- usually thanks to Kendall- but this was by far the most embarrassing reason why.

"Really."

Logan couldn't find his voice to respond. From the seat next to him, Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You sure you don't got a pretty little girl doing nothing back there with you?"

Logan shook his head adamantly. At least he wasn't lying.

"You positive, son?"

Kendall rolled his eyes again, figuring it was best to get this out of the way. He leaned forward and rolled the window down further. "Pretty positive, officer."

It happened so fast that Logan was almost sure he imagined it, but he thought he saw something flicker across the cop's face. "I see," he responded. "Would you two step out of the car, please?"

"What for?" complained Kendall, even though he knew what for. Logan shushed him.

"Can we at least get dressed first?"

"I'm asking you to please step out of the car."

Logan sighed and opened the car door. He got out, Kendall following closely behind him. This was obviously a by-the-book new guy, so he figured it was best to just do what he said, and then they could get dressed.

"Close the door," ordered the cop. Logan did it instantly, but Kendall frowned at the command. Who did this guy think he was, anyway?

"Please turn around and put your hands against the car," the officer continued. Uh-oh, wrong thing to say, thought Logan.

"What!" Kendall practically exploded. "But we didn't even do anything!"

"Kendall, chill out."

"But what for?" Kendall glared at the cop. "You're acting like we're dangerous or whatever! We haven't done anything. Just take us to the police station so my mom can come pick us up."

"Kendall, just do what he says," Logan soothed, placing a comforting hand on Kendall's shoulder. It was then he saw the flicker again, the look of… _disgust,_ on the policeman's face. This time, Kendall saw it too.

"Oh, I see how it is," Kendall growled, absolutely furious now. "Since we're gay, we're automatically a threat? For real? I thought cops were above abusing their power for personal reasons, but I guess homophobes are the exception."

"Kendall, seriously-" Logan whispered, "don't give him a reason to arrest us."

"Sir, I'm asking you for the last time to place your hands on the hood of the car. I will use force if necessary."

"So now you're threatening us?"

"Kendall, let it go-" Logan hissed. But the cop interrupted him.

He said it low enough that he probably thought Kendall and Logan couldn't hear him, but they did anyway. "Like I'd need to threaten a couple of fairies," he muttered under his breath.

Instantly, Logan's hand fell from Kendall's shoulder, a mask of hurt taking over his face. He knew that he should get used to hearing things like that, but it was still the first time anyone had said it to him, and it stung. Kendall was already seeing red, and the expression on Logan's face just made him even angrier at this cop.

"What did you say?" he snarled, stepping forward. Logan was suddenly very aware that he and Kendall were still only in their underwear, and that this was an officer with a gun.

The cop looked royally pissed now as well, and he said in a cold voice, "This is your last chance to put your hands on the car, fag."

Logan sucked in a breath while Kendall smirked devilishly, before he hauled off and socked the policeman straight in the face. "Kendall!" Logan shouted, grabbing his boyfriend's hand to keep him from hitting the guy again.

"Big mistake, buddy," cop growled, before slamming Kendall backwards against the car and twisting him around to handcuff him.

"Hey!" Logan was shocked at the unnecessary force, and before he could stop himself he pushed the cop back, _hard, _and he fell to the ground.

Many things were going through Logan's mind as he watched the cop's partner run out of the car to help him up. The main thing, though, was _We are going to be in so much trouble. _

…..

They were silent on the ride to the police station, both sitting in the back of the patrol car, still only in their boxers (something Logan still couldn't bring himself to be upset about, not when he was so angry). The two cops were quiet in the front as well, the one on the right soaking his eye with a cold water bottle. Kendall was satisfied in a sick way to see a black eye already forming.

After Logan pushed the policeman back, his partner had calmly made sure he was alright before handcuffing Logan and Kendall against their car. They put up no fight, the possible consequences for what he had done beginning to sink in for Kendall while they were being read their rights.

They explained, in the car, that they were minors, they had the same guardian, and she wouldn't be home until morning, so the cop had calmly taken the keys out of their car before deciding the bring them back to the station. When they finally got there, Logan was scared shitless that they would be thrown in a holding cell in their condition (i.e., 95% naked), but the receptionist put them in some of their chairs in the waiting area, reminding them they were minors. Kendall didn't miss the dirty looks they got from a lot of cops, though. Apparently hitting one of their own was a big no-no for the police.

"This is all your motherfucking fault," Logan furiously hissed at Kendall. Logan was angry, beyond angry, and although Kendall sort of found this all funny now, it would take Logan several more hours to get there. Plus, three o'clock in the morning wasn't the time when Logan felt friendliest.

Finally, around four, they were brought in (still handcuffed, which was becoming rather uncomfortable) to talk to one of the sergeants, a tough-looking woman named Rachel Finch. With her was another police officer that she called Danny, as opposed to his nametag, which said Officer White.

"Now, I've already spoken to Officer Thompson-"

"Is he the guy I hit?" Kendall blurted out uncontrollably. Logan kicked him in the shin. _Anything you say can and will be used against you, dipshit._

"Yes, and I've also spoken to Officer McCoy, his partner. Now it seems unlikely that you would hit an officer of the law unprovoked, boys, so why don't you tell me your side of the story."

Logan mostly told the story while Kendall nodded along. He felt pretty guilty, and kind of stupid, for losing his temper like that _(so much for the "Cool Rush")_, but was still pissed for what that stupid Officer Thompson had said. At the end of the story, Kendall added that Logan had only pushed the cop out of defense.

Officer White or Danny or whatever rolled his eyes at the end of the story. "I'm not surprised," he grumbled.

Sergeant Finch sighed. "Well, that certainly isn't unprovoked, though I don't approve of hitting a police officer."

"So are we still in trouble?" Kendall asked, a little hopeful even though he knew it was stupid.

"Yes, immensely. But your side of the story will be noted. This isn't the first time we've heard reports of homophobic remarks coming from Officer Thompson. Is this your first offense?"

"Uh… no," Logan answered honestly.

"So it's…" she trailed off. Kendall looked at Logan expectantly.

"Counting all the times in Minnesota, twenty-third for me, twenty-sixth for Kendall."

Officer Finch looked surprised, but didn't say anything about it. "Well, you're still minors, so the best you can hope for is community service. You'll be summoned to court at a later date, depending on whether he wants to press charges, and we'll also have to talk to your guardian, who I heard isn't coming until morning?" They nodded.

"Well, unfortunately, you boys will have to spend the rest of the night here."

They nodded glumly, resigned to going back to their horrible plastic chairs.

"By the way," noted Finch in an amused voice while they got up. "I didn't know you two were together."

Logan and Kendall both froze. "Well, we're sort of closeted, though I guess that might change now," answered Kendall, recovering first.

"You know who we are?" asked Logan, slightly fearful.

She smiled at them in a way that was sort of scary, but also almost friendly. "I have a thirteen-year-old daughter who's a fan. She'll definitely get a kick out of this story in the morning. Details aside, of course."

"Uh." Kendall wasn't sure what to say. "Well, tell her we said hi, I guess."

"She'll love that."

"You know," commented Danny as he took them back to their chairs (he told them he preferred to be called by his given name), "I don't really blame you at all for what you did. I know cops are supposed to stick together or whatever, but that Officer Thompson is a real prick. And you should be allowed to stick up for yourselves."

"Really?" asked Kendall. "Does everyone think that?"

He shrugged. "Not everyone. But definitely a few people. We have a few gay officers on the force who get shit from him a lot, I know they'd stick up for you."

Logan eyed Danny carefully. "And you're one of them?"

Danny grinned. "That obvious?"

Logan shook his head, smiling. "I have a good gay-dar."

"Intuition," Kendall put in. "Which you seem to lack with everything else."

Logan rolled his eyes playfully and nudged Kendall's shoulders with his own, but he didn't lean over to kiss Kendall and his eyes clearly said, _You're not out of the doghouse yet._

Shit.

Just when it was starting to get funny again, too.

…..

"Guys, time to wake up," Danny gently shook them and they both slowly sat up, blinking. They had fallen asleep at around five in the morning, after talking to Danny for a while. Logan's head was resting on Kendall's shoulders, and Kendall's head on his. Blinking sleepily, they looked up at the clock and were shocked to find that it was nearly eleven in the morning.

"Kendall, we finally got through to your mother," said Danny, slowly grinning, "and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that she's _not _happy. So I'm giving you a ride back to the Palm Woods."

Kendall moaned. "Great."

"Do we at least get our clothes?" Logan whined.

Danny shook his head, trying to contain his laughter. "Sorry guys, no deal. I've been instructed to give your car keys only to your mother."

"Shi- I mean, shoot." Kendall, up until that point, hadn't really been thinking of what his mother would do to him and Logan- or how basically everyone they knew was about to find out they were together.

They stumbled through the station in a haze, and once in the car, Logan tentatively asked, "Hey Danny? Do you… um… do you know if anyone knows about us getting arrested? Like, the tabloids?"

"Don't know. You'll have to talk to your manager about that. Minors' records aren't open to the public, but it's only a matter of time until they find out."

Logan sat back in defeat. "My parents are going to kill me."

Kendall grimaced. "Your parents? What about Gustavo?"

"Ugh," Logan moaned, in a way that _so _would've turned Kendall on if they were in different circumstances.

After what seemed like ages, but was really only more like ten minutes, the patrol car pulled up outside the Palm Woods. Logan felt fear and humiliation rip through his body. Facing Mrs. Knight and Gustavo was one thing, but before that, they literally had to walk through the entire lobby- filled with their friends, seeing as it was a Saturday- mostly naked, with their hands handcuffed behind their backs.

"You boys ready to do this?" Danny asked, opening the door for them. He sounded amused, but Kendall caught a hint of something else in there as well- sympathy?

"Nope," answered Kendall grimly, getting out of the car anyway. "Let's just get it over with."

…..

To say that Carlos was worried was really saying something about the situation. Well, not worried, per say. But definitely concerned. As were James and Katie and Gustavo and Kelly and all of their friends at the Palm Woods who were aware that Kendall and Logan had not come home the night before.

Logically, Carlos knew (as both Katie and James had calmly informed him) that it wasn't anything serious, because although Mrs. Knight had come home in a flying rage (over what, she refused to say), she DID NOT have the police looking for the pair, so that most likely meant one thing: Kendall and Logan had been arrested.

Carlos wasn't all that surprised after Katie helped them come to this conclusion, but it still made him nervous, because it begged the question of what they had done. Camille and Lucy had also expressed this curiosity, and Carlos knew the Jennifers were wondering too, even though they refused to ask it. Everyone told Carlos, Mrs. Knight included, that there was nothing to worry about, the boys were fine, everything would be fine.

But they weren't the ones who waited up for three hours for their friends to get back from their movie, and they weren't the ones who had called their phones a million times with no answer, and they weren't the ones who had finally hysterically called Kelly at two in the morning and gotten yelled at over the phone.

Though Katie did mention that she and her mother had also gotten a call late in the night as well, but Mrs. Knight refused to say what it was about.

Still, it was no secret around the Palm Woods at that point that Logan and Kendall had not come home the night before, so it wasn't a big shock or anything when they were walked through the lobby doors at around eleven in the morning in handcuffs, escorted by a police officer.

What _was _a shock was the fact that they both were wearing nothing but their boxers.

…..

Kendall, Logan, and Danny had all gotten about ten feet into the lobby when the entire Palm Woods seemed to notice them and halt whatever they were doing in shock. The boys of Big Time Rush had gotten into heaps of trouble before, but this? They didn't even know what was going on yet, and this took the cake.

Logan gulped nervously and froze for a moment just before reaching Bitters' desk, but before they could keep going towards the elevator, they were being accosted by James, Carlos, and Katie, who had all appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my god! Are you guys all right?" shouted Carlos, going in for a bear hug despite the fact they couldn't hug back.

"What did you do?" James was half furious, half relieved, and half confused.

"Why are you in your underwear?" Katie asked rather dryly.

When everyone in the entire lobby looked at them for an answer, Logan gulped again. Kendall fumbled over his words. "Well, you see…"

"KENDALL DONALD KNIGHT!"

"Mom!" Kendall was momentarily glad to see his mother, until he saw the look of rage upon her face and immediately wished he was still at the police station.

"What the HELL did you do?"

"Mrs. Knight-" Logan began to plead, but she cut him off.

"I get a call at THREE IN THE MORNING saying that the two of you are in police custody, and can't be let go BECAUSE YOU'RE CONSIDERED A THREAT? So help me GOD Kendall you better have an EXCELLENT explanation for all this, or I swear I will- why are you…" She noticed their apparel for the first time. "I… oh dear." Kendall nodded along exaggeratedly while his mother pieced it together. Logan avoided her gaze like the plague while she sighed, shaking her head in her hands. "I need an aspirin," she muttered.

"Uh…ma'am?" Danny tried.

"Yes, yes, what?"

"The keys to the car."

"Oh, of course." He placed them in her hand carefully, as if she was a ticking time bomb that might explode.

"Wait, I'm confused," interrupted Carlos. "What did you guys _do_?"

"Um."

"Ask Kendall," Logan snapped, that stupid angry expression Kendall hated back on his face.

"What? Why me!"

"Because it's your fucking fault!"

Kendall was a getting a bit sick of this, and his own temper was flaring again. "Oh, like you didn't have anything to do with it?"

"At least I'm not the one who PUNCHED A COP!"

Mrs. Knight gasped in shock. "Kendall, you did _what_?"

"Mom, it wasn't my fault!" Kendall cried. "Well, okay, maybe it was, but- you should've heard some of the shit he was saying! You would've punched him too! Danny's on my side, aren't you, Danny."

Danny shook his head, stepping back slightly. "Leave me out of this."

"Jesus, Kendall! I told you to let it go, but you didn't." Logan was seething now, all the anger that had built up over the night pouring out.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Real mature."

The entire Palm Woods was watching the screaming match with wide eyes. Carlos and James both cowered in fear behind Katie, who didn't even flinch. "Mommy and Daddy are just having a little argument," she whispered, patting their heads.

"Well you know, this could technically be considered YOUR FAULT too, oh so saintly Logan."

"MY fault? How is it MY fault?"

"Well maybe we wouldn't be there in the first place if you had kept your hands to yourself in the car!"

"Oh please! You're the one who wanted to leave the movies."

"If I recall, _Logie,_ it was YOU who said 'Let's get out of here!'"

They were face to face now, shouting, while Danny slowly backed away. Mrs. Knight was just thankful that their hands were still handcuffed behind their backs, or else it would've gotten physical pretty fast.

"Yeah, after you groped me in the movie theater!"

"I didn't even care about the movie!"

"You wanted to stay out!"

"We could've done something else! Anything!"

"_I _wanted to stay home!"

"Well excuse me for wanting to take my boyfriend on a date!"

"It would've been a lot nicer if you hadn't GOTTEN US ARRESTED!"

"So I was the only one in that car? It wasn't your fault in the least?"

Logan was breathing hard now. He looked rather upset. "You could at least apologize."

Kendall suddenly looked pained. He thought back to the night before and realized, no, he hadn't bothered to say he was sorry for all the trouble he had caused. "Yeah, well…" he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Logan obviously wasn't expecting that so quickly. "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry I've got such a bad temper. I'm sorry I ruined the night. And thanks for sticking up for me after I hit him."

Logan's gaze softened. "Well, I'm sorry I've been such a jackass all night. I mean, you were only looking out for us. And sorry I blamed it all on you."

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Kendall smiled widely and Logan smiled back. Katie coughed into the back of her hand.

"Well!" said Mrs. Knight, clapping her hands together. "That's all good and nice, but you boys are far from forgiven in my eyes. Danny, I suggest you get out of here fast if you want to miss the yelling."

Danny nodded and took out the keys to the handcuffs. Logan sighed when his wrists were freed and rubbed them. "You guys be good, now," said Danny, already backing up. "Don't wanna see you again except for on stage. And in court, when your date comes."

Logan nodded, and Kendall said, "You got it, Danny." He ran out of the place and into his patrol car.

They both turned around, expecting to see a very angry Mrs. Knight, but what they found was worse.

A very angry Camille.

Who slapped them.

"Ow!" yelled Kendall, clutching his cheek. "What the hell?"

"You guys better explain what's going on!" she snapped, crossing her arms and glaring.

"Uh… I thought we just did," answered Logan, rubbing his own sore cheek.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," interrupted James, stepping forward. "You didn't explain the most important part. You guys are _together_? What?"

"Duh," said Katie. Everyone looked at her.

"Um, what was that, Baby Sister?" Kendall asked, leaning forward.

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, duh, you guys are together. You're not very good at hiding it, at least in the apartment. I would be amazed that no one figured it out yet, but we live we these to idiots." She pointed to a dumbstruck Carlos and James. "But you're so obvious, it's almost painful. Plus, your headboard bangs against my wall, Big Brother."

Kendall turned very red and Logan turned very white.

Mrs. Knight sighed, feeling sympathy for them even through her anger. "Well, cat's out of the bag, boys," she soothed, patting them on the arm.

"You knew?" Carlos shrieked. "And we didn't? Who else knew besides us?"

Logan shrugged. "Just my parents."

"And Janice," Kendall added.

"Oh yeah."

"Who's Janice?" asked Camille.

Kendall waved his hand away. "Long story."

Camille nodded, and then turned to Logan, sort of sad. "So, are you, like, gay?"

"NO!" Logan then backpedaled, seeing the expression on Kendall's face. "I mean, not exactly, but… I… well, I mean, I'm with Kendall, yeah, but I did like you Camille- I mean I do like you- I mean, I guess I'm bi, or whatever."

Camille nodded, as if this was an acceptable response. "Okay then." She patted their heads. "Congrats. You guys make a cute couple."

All of a sudden, the majority of the Palm Woods snapped out of their trance, and began nodding their heads, making comments about how good they were together, and how it really wasn't that surprising.

"There's always at least one gay one in a boy band," Lucy noted to the Jennifers. They cocked their heads in sync, as if to say, _true._

Placated, but still slightly afraid, Kendall turned towards James and Carlos, who still had their jaws on the ground.

"And you guys?"

"Just… how could you not tell us?" Carlos' voice sounded more hurt than they had ever heard it. Both Logan and Kendall flinched.

"Sorry, guys, it's just… we weren't sure how everyone would react, and we didn't exactly know how to bring it up, and we didn't want to ruin the success of the band. We were going to eventually, but just when we were more mentally prepared. Though I guess that's gone out the window now… it's nothing personal, it really isn't. We're really sorry." Kendall was practically on his knees begging at this point.

"Plus, we all know how well you guys can keep a secret," Logan said rather sarcastically, but neither took offense to it.

Carlos sighed. "Okay. I guess I can forgive you."

"So you don't care that we're… you know…"

"About that?" asked Carlos, surprised. "No, not at all. Why would I?"

Logan and Kendall shared a smile.

"And…what about you, James?"

He was silent for a moment. "I really don't care, as long as you keep the noise to a minimum. And promise never to break up, because that would screw up the band."

"Sure thing." Kendall winked at Logan suggestively, and Logan rolled his eyes but grinned.

"By the way, how long have you guys been dating, exactly?"

"Uh…" Logan scratched the back of his head. "Yesterday was our three-month anniversary."

Katie raised her eyebrows. "That long? Really?"

Carlos began to speak. "But Logan, wouldn't that be right after you broke up with…" Logan shushed Carlos and placed a hand over his mouth, but it was too late. The damage was done. He turned to Camille with pleading eyes.

She only laughed. "Chill Logan. I told you I thought you guys were cute. Besides I'm long over you. See?"

She slapped him, which Kendall didn't really think was proving that she was over him, but then Logan said, "That barely hurt!"

"Exactly." Then she turned on her heel and skipped away. One by one the many spectators did the same, going back to their previous engagements.

James raised an eyebrow at them. "Why did you hit a cop, anyway?"

"Well, he made us get out of the car in only our underwear and tried to arrest us, even though being in a parked car isn't really that big of an offense, especially for minors. And he called us fairies and fags," Kendall explained.

Mrs. Knight sucked in a breath. Katie gave them a sympathetic look.

There was another moment of silence, before Carlos said, "So… where are your clothes?"

"In the car," answered Kendall. "Me and Mom will go pick it up later."

"If Gustavo lets us," reminded Logan.

Kendall groaned and rolled his head back. "That's right, god. Well, we might as well get dressed until then."

Logan grimaced. "Ugh, yeah, after all night at the station we should shower too."

"Wait!" interrupted Carlos, as they started to head to the elevator. "Before you go, can we see you kiss?"

"Why would you-" Logan began, but he was cut off by Kendall's mouth on his. Instantly, he was wrapped in Kendall's warm embrace, and because he could never resist it, he kissed back, getting lost for a few moments in the heaven that he felt all the way from the ends of his hair to his toes.

Kendall pulled off of Logan with a pop, and turned to Carlos. "How was that?"

"A little intense… but okay!" He gave them a thumbs-up before running back to the pool, James in tow. Katie rolled her eyes, but followed them.

Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

Kendall shrugged as they headed to the elevator. "Why did we wait so long to come out, anyway?"

Logan shook his head as he pressed the up button, then wrapped an arm around Kendall. "I don't know. I mean, once we go public we'll get some hate, but we know the people who matter don't care that we're together."

Kendall chuckled, returning Logan's one armed hug. "And it wasn't even so bad to go through the lobby in our underwear. I don't know what we were so worried about."

"I think I do," answered a scary voice behind them. Logan and Kendall gulped and shared a look, before turning around to face the wrath of Mrs. Knight.


End file.
